Server is the high-performance computer in the environment of network, it intercepts the service request submitted from the other computers (client machine) on the Internet, and provides corresponding service. Therefore, server has the abilities of bearing and safeguarding service. For example, web server, it may refer to the computer used for providing website, or the software like Apache (a kind of virtual host software), which runs on such computers to manage web components and response the request of web browser.
The high performance of server mainly embodies on the aspects of high-speed arithmetic capability, long-time reliable operation and large throughput capacity of external number. The structure of server is basically similar with microcomputer, including processor, hard disk, memory, system bus and so on, they are specially established aiming at specific network application, so in the aspects of processing capacity, stability, reliability, security, extensibility, manageability, there are significant differences between server and microcomputer. Computer software for managing resources and providing service for users is divided into file server (available to help users visit files on other computers), data base server and application program server.
With the business scope becoming wider and wider, the interactive of client-side and server becomes more and more complex, the back-end server will distribute with the method of cluster according to the different business logics. After business amount and server amount reaching a certain amount layer, management server increases large burden on server administrators, the interlacement of various business logics and IDC (Internet Data Center) leads to the complex relationship among servers, hard operation and frequent error. Therefore, a set of effective technical program is required to sort out the relationships among different types of server.